The one that got away
by Ume sama
Summary: Mai's alone and singing. One-shot, Angst Warning! Don't own anything. Rated for angst. Children under 13 should never read angst. Too depressing.


**I Would love to write another humor one, but I feel depressed right now. So in order to not give 'The Deal' a sad ending as I revise it, I need to get this off my chest.  
**

**Disclaimer: This is angst, even if it's a little. Don't read if you don't like it. I also don't own right to anything... *sigh***

**Oh, and my beta's busy so this is unedited. If you see anything you think I should fix, let me know.  
**

Song: "The one that got away" by Pink.

Great song, I hope I did it justice. It's ok if you don't think so.

**Bold = Song**

_Italics = memories_

**_Bold and italics = both (?)_**

* * *

The cramp karaoke room hummed with the cheerful chatter of friends gathering. All around the room, the group smiled with love and hope in their eyes. On stage Chie and Aoi were singing a duet. To the far right Natsuki was calmly sitting, protective arm over her new girlfriend. Said girlfriend had stars twinkling through her crimson eyes. Mikoto was face first in the food, as always, while Arika gawked at how much the small girl was putting away. Meanwhile, Takumi was chuckling at his roommate, for it was the first night she spent with the group.

Closer to the stage sat Yukino, cheeks flushed. In her lap laid blonde locks of her best friend- unconscious, because someone hit her on her head when she started to protest the 'shamefully revealing outfits' Chie and Aoi were wearing.

The normally happy and excited Mai was trying to keep her smile from a frown. If it wasn't for her friends dragging her out tonight, she would be at home moping around, depressed and ashamed of herself for what happened earlier that week. However, she didn't have time to think about; she was up next. The group cheered her on, clapping as she made her way to the stage in her dark red kimono.

But what the group didn't expect was the song she chose to sing... A lone acoustic guitar strummed slowly; sparking bitter memories in the redhead's mind. Her eyes glistened and hazed over, voice rasped; all the while hiding her pain.

**Mmmm mm yeah  
Oh oh**

Tears building up in the corners of her eyes, her mind wheeled over her silent memory.

**I stood by the exit door of the hotel café  
He was playing with his band  
I've always been a sucker  
Had a weakness for a boy with a guitar  
And a drink in his hand**

_A slender, spiky-haired man sang along with the music his band was playing. He glanced over to the newcomer who had just walked in, smiling. Brown met lavendar, and he winked, his smile widening._

**His words were like heaven in my hurricane  
My knees buckled under**

_His gaze shifted back to the crowd, successfully stealing the heart of the busty redhead. She brought her hand over her racing heart, red flooding her cheeks_.

**I thought everyone was watching me  
Watching you save my life with the song**

_The song ended and he said his 'Thank you's. After placing his guitar down next to his stool, he made his way over to the still blushing woman at the bar._

_He sat next to her. "Hey beautiful." He had a charming smile._

**You were mine  
In the back of my mind  
Oh... Just for one night  
Just for a while**

Black and white faded over her memory, one tear sliding down her cheek. Her voice vibrated with emotion while everyone began to take notice in the woman's heartfelt words, even the normally dense Haruka who had just woken up in confusion.

**There's always one that gets away  
The one that sneaks up on you  
Then slips away**

A fresh memory grew grey in her mind, replaying the devastating day.

_Mai knocked on apartment 209, grinning with excitement at the lunch box in her hand. The door opened, revealing the same blond from the bar, dressed in jeans and a plain blue shirt._

**Two weeks later I was sitting in his apartment  
He was making cappuccino**

_The busty redhead made her way to the kitchen, setting down the food she brought, looking over at the cappuccino machine on the counter. He asked if she wanted any._

"**_What kind of man makes cappuccino?_**" Her words from her memory faded in with the words she sung.

**We laughed  
We laughed  
We laughed  
We laughed 'til tears ran down my face**

_His arm was holding him up from falling as he held his side, and all the while, Mai was doing the same._

**Oh but my man you're someone else's man  
And that ain't the man that I want**

_Creaking came from the bed, as the man shifted for better access. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom burst open. A young woman with one long pink braid stood in shock._

**But you keep drawing me in with those big brown lying eyes.**

_"Mai, wait." He held her wrist, turning her around to face him. His brown eyes pleading with violet._

**You'll always be mine  
In the back of my mind  
Oh we had a night  
Just a little while**

_She shook her head, looking down, avoiding eye contact. He released her arm, letting her walk out of the apartment; out of his life._

**There's always one that gets away  
The one that sneaks up on you that slips away**

_Back in her own room, she sat fetal position up against her bed on the floor. No sound filled the room, but the foot steps of her roommate. Her door squeaked drawing her attention to the raven haired woman standing there._

**In a closed off corner of my heart yes  
I'll always see your face**

_The blue hair woman rushed to her side, pulling her out of her ball and into a strong embrace. Mai's head rested into the neck of the latter's, tears poring from her eyes; the whole time weeping out his name._

**The one that got away  
One that got away  
The one that got away  
The one that got away  
Oh the one that got away  
The one that got away**

The redhead on stage was now visibly showing tears, her voice cracking. Her determination to finish this song- her parody- out weighed the need to stopple over and cry out her pain. All her friend's eyes swam with worry as they gazed her, all wanting her to end her own torment.

**Oh the one that got away  
The one that got away  
Oh the one that got away  
Yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oh**

She inhaled deeply, shooting her friends a look, begging them not to stop her, or to approach her. She wanted to get this off her chest.

**I'm not a victim of clichés  
I don't believe in soulmates  
Happy ending's only one**

_Her memory flashed with the last image of him._

_"Good luck," he whispered._

_She jerked her head in disagreement. "I don't need it."_

**Oh and I met you and all that changed  
I had a taste and you're still sitting  
On the tip of my tongue**

_He tried to approach her, but was stopped when she raised her hand. "No, don't." She murmured, taking in one last look into his brown pleading eyes. "Good bye." She said, tears running down her cheeks as she walked away._

**You were mine  
Somewhere in time  
I'll look for you first  
In my next life**

Natsuki stood up, and made her way to her friend, who was now shaking from the built-up emotion.

"Mai," she whispered, putting her hand out to stabilize the woman.

**There's always one that gets away**

Mai, swatted her hand away, and Natsuki stepped closer.

**The one that sneaks up on you that slips away**

The redhead's knees began to buckle, and the raven haired woman caught her. The mic slipped to the floor, but the music still played.

The trembling woman in her arms, still cried, letting one more line out:

**Slips away**

Her knees collided with the floor, one arm pushing her up from the stage, the other being held by Natsuki. Her nails dung into the stage as tears flowed free from her eyes, splattering on the ground. Her cries accompanied the music, melancholy taking over all the members of the group. All eyes mixed with their own emotion of sadness, guilt, and empathy.

By the time the final note strummed out of the acoustic guitar, the blue haired woman was rubbing her friend's back, letting her know it's ok; finish if you must.

**The one that got away**

Mai whimpered out the last verse leaving the room silent except for the soft cries and hiccups coming from the sulking woman.

* * *

**Please read and review. I would like to see if anyone actually liked this one.**

**Omake? Don't have one. Don't want to ruin the mood. Not to mention, when I orginally wrote this I had no humor.**

**Enjoy**

**~Ume  
**


End file.
